


Lockscreen

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [59]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Read It Your Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: From this prompt:“Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.” moxiety or logicality?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Lockscreen

**Author's Note:**

> From this prompt:
> 
> “Am I your lockscreen?” “You weren’t supposed to see that.” moxiety or logicality?

Virgil slopes into the kitchen as Patton is making breakfast, yawning and rubbing his tired eyes. The eyeshadow is mostly smudged off but the bags underneath are almost as dark, and he heads straight for the coffee machine before Patton intercepts. 

“Uh uh, I don’t think so mister. You are going to have a nice chamomile and nap on the couch, and I’ll have no arguments from you,” he says, brushing some of Virgil’s bangs out of his face and sending him in the direction of the living room with a gentle but firm nudge. Virgil goes with a soft huff and a hidden smile, curling up in the corner and pulling his phone out to play the usual stay-awake game of scrolling through tumblr. He has to stifle several yawns before Patton sets the mug next to him on the floor, pulling a couple of blankets off the back of the couch to settle over the other side. “You rest now.” 

He sleeps for a little while, and when he shifts his phone falls off his chest. It lights up when Patton picks it up, because of course it does, and there is a dimly lit picture of Patton smiling at him with his thumbs up. It was a goofy picture, they’d all taken them as a test for something Thomas had wanted to post, and Virgil had liked how that one had made him feel so much that he’d set it as his lock screen, so if he ever needed a free boost of good vibes he could just tap the screen in bed with very little effort and feel his mouth twitch up in a smile. 

Patton wasn’t supposed to _know_ though. 

“Am I your lockscreen?” He says with a soft, unreadable gasp. Is he mad? Weirded out? Pleased?!

“Um, that’s not mine,” Virgil instantly says, which is the worst excuse ever. He winces. “I mean, obviously it’s mine. You weren’t supposed to see that.” 

“I’m... your lockscreen,” Patton says, stuck on that fact. Virgil carefully slide the phone away out of his hand and back to the safety of his hoodie pocket, nodding. 

He’s still not sure how Patton is taking it. “Is that... bad?” 

Okay now he’s sure, because Patton shrieks in delight, flapping his hands and then carefully leaning down to hug Virgil, whose chest loosens in relief and also because _hugs_. “It’s amazing! That’s so sweet Vee, I love it. I’m honoured.” 

They smile at each other, bright beaming grin to small, shy lift of the lips. It’s nice. 

Virgil falls back into his napping with Patton’s hand stroking through his hair. 


End file.
